Your Fragrance
by mindplatter
Summary: AU!/Sesuatu yang tak pernah berani mereka semogakan, bisa saja datang dengan cara yang paling tidak mereka duga sekalipun./LangitBumi!/FromOldFile!/MindtoRnr?
1. Syair Pengantar

_Terkadang, aku ingin bertahan menjadi rahasia._

_Daripada terungkap tapi tidak dipedulikan._

_Namun, kita tak pernah benar-benar tidak peduli._

_Sampai itu terjadi pada kita._

_Sampai kita menjadi rahasia itu sen__diri._

_Hingga__, kau terjadi padaku_

_Terjadi dalam diriku._

_Terjadi dalam hidupku._

_Lalu menjadi rahasia yang malu terungkap._

* * *

Larilah, kembali ke sini. Tempatmu pulang bukankah aku? Kau mungkin sudah salah memilih rumah. Yang nyatanya, hanya sebuah singgah. Berdamailah dengan hati, berdamai dengan diri. Jadilah pulangmu kali ini sebaik-baiknya penghantar nyaman. Aku akan menerima dengan hangat. Baik banyak marah, pun sedih. Begitu pula kerendahan hati untuk memaafkan.

Aku akan menyampaikan padamu tentang Sang pemberi kesempatan, Dia begitu romantis dengan segala kejutannya. Aku jamin kau akan tersipu malu melihat bagaimana cara-_Nya_ mengabulkan doa. Biarkan dirimu untuk lebih menerima semua kejadian, sekaligus kesalahan yang kau perbuat. Namun, tak kau sadari.

Aku akan membantu. Menjadi kawan sejati dalam perjalanan penebusanmu. Akan kucurahkan semua cinta dan karsa yang ada padaku untuk menjadi kekuatanmu. Karena kau adalah langitku. Bumi tak akan mampu memupuk niat tanpa langit, bukan?

* * *

**_Disclaimer : Not own anything_**

**_Note : Pernah di-publish sebelumnya di akun saya yang lain. Kembali mem-publish-nya di sini, agar tetap terpahat, berharap menjelma menjadi suatu kebutuhan bagi pembacanya._**

* * *

Banyak datang tak mengenal tinggal, tapi lupa bagaimana memahami secara mental. Banyak naluri yang berbuat egois, tanpa sadar membuat dirinya menjadi antagonis. Berdamai dengan diri, berdamai dengan hati. Terimalah semua kejadian, pun kesalahan. Tidak ada yang lebih salah diantara nurani-nurani. Saling ego tentang menjadi yang paling terluka. Jadilah pulang yang sekarang, bukan hanya sekedar singgah. Tapi, rumah untuk sembuhnya semua dendam. Dimulailah dari memaafkan.

Naruto sangat memahami. Semua akan dimulai kembali, ketika saling memaafkan. Cukup besar tuk mengampuni, tuk kembali mengasihi, tanpa memperhitungkan masa yang lalu. Saling memahami isi diri masing-masing. Akan pilihan orang lain, yang memilih pergi untuk rasa yang lebih patut dibersamai.

Meski berat untuk dipikul keikhlasan, beribu-ribu kali ego memaki-maki bodoh, meski semua ini membuatnya lelah. Ia pun sudah berusaha keras mengakhiri, menyudahi, tapi hati yang dibungkus cinta memang sulit dinasehati. Sekeras apapun naluri mendidik, nurani dan kekeras kepalaannya menolak untuk pergi.

_"Pada bait ke sekian, diksi-diksi yang berbaris. Kehilangan arah setelah koma yang berkepanjangan. Mereka baru menyadari bahwa dirinya hanyalah potongan tanya utusan penyebar Agung. Yang saling mencari penjelasan, saling mengartikan makna sendiri. Kemudian tetap menjadi tanya, tetap mencari, dan menemukan." _

Langkah kaki kini merasa sepi. Dulu, meski sering tidak beriring, hanya terkadang ditemukan sepijak. Sakura belum pernah merasa ditinggalkan, belum pernah merasa kesakitan. Dia tahu, semua terjadi karena pilihannya sendiri, karena nalurinya yang berkhianat kepada nurani. Sekarang, ia merasa tidak yakin. Dari dan kepada yang pernah ia percaya. Karena pada sebelum-sebelumnya, Naruto selalu membuatnya merasa yakin.

_"Jika ditemukan tempat yang paling bersahaja, untuk menaruh rindu-rindu yang manja, karena rahasia-rahasia yang sulit dieja. Jaga itu raga! Kehadirannya ditunggu banyak malaikat dan seisi jiwa, yang bernapaskan doa-doa paling mendunia."_

Setahun sebelum ini, Naruto tidak seperti dulu yang melulu menebar senyum selalu dalam kerumunan, karena yang selalu terjadi bertolak-belakang untuk dikiaskan. Masih dapatkah senyum di kesendirian? Yang benar-benar tumbuh melalui nurani. Mampukah untuk tetap mencintai dalam ketertinggalan? Dari sesal-sesal yang dipaksa pergi.

Ketika pelupuk pipinya basah demi seulas senyum seseorang yang begitu ia kasihi, entah itu bentuk keputusasaan atau kerendahan hati. Hal yang seharusnya dipahami, semestinya mereka saling memahami hati setiapnya. Sebab dibenamkam ego, nurani tak mampu angkat bicara.

_"Kita pernah menjadi narasi, yang berharap tidak pernah usai, namun berhenti pada satu titik, setelah kata sudah. Kita pernah menjadi diksi-diksi tertulis, yang menyusun serangkai arti, namun tersandung nada-nada lirih, yang menyenandungkan perih."_

Naruto akhirnya kembali dapat merasakan. Dari persimpangan jalan, melihat Sakura duduk di bangku taman, sedang bertemankan kesayuan. Naruto tidak bisa untuk memilih, antara terbuai atau terlena? Pilihan-pilihan yang berkaitan dengannya tidak pernah benar-benar berlawanan.

Kunang-kunang tidak ada yang bergerak menghampiri Sakura, mereka takut akan ketidakmampuan sebagai penumpas kesayuannya. Burung Hantu enggan untuk bernyanyi, merasa sunyi lebih sanggup daripada niat-niatnya. Mereka-mereka pasti berpikir, makhluk seperti mereka, tidak mungkin untuk dipantaskan, menjadi pelipur dari yang lebih baik diciptakan. Meski berasal dari sebaik-baiknya Pencipta yang sama.

"Sakura?"

Sakura tersentak. Suara ini, adalah doa-doanya yang paling harap, yang meski telah lama, nada-nadanya masih begitu membekas di palung sukma terdalam. Namun, juga tidak untuk ia duga-duga. "Naruto?" mata Sakura tampak berkaca-kaca, berjuta-juta haru tenggelam dalam linangnya, bak ombak yang pecah dari bagian paling laut matanya.

Naruto merasakan dekapan yang kuat akan perih pada tubuhnya. Tangis redam Sakura yang terdengar, terasa sangat sakit ketika menyuntik gendang telinganya. Naruto memberi penuh pundaknya untuk kesedihan Sakura yang tumpah. Nuraninya meminta kepada dua tangan untuk mendekap tubuh sedang lemah itu, yang dengan sepenuh hati dikabulkan kedua tangannya.

_Pada suatu pertemuan, kita selalu menemukan._

_Penjelasan,_

_Dari semua tunggu yang rela kita nantikan tanpa lelah._

_Pada suatu kehilangan, kita sadar._

_Bahwa penjelasan baru saja tiba,_

_Sedang di awal, hanyalah pertanyaan yang menjelma jawaban._

_Akhirnya, kita tidak lebih dari potongan rindu,_

_Sisa-sisa tanya yang tak sempat bertemu kepastian._

_Keburu habis digerus tanya demi tanya,_

_Dari satu kepergian menuju kepergian yang lain._

_Hidup tak pernah rumit,_

_Yang rumit hanyalah rasa syukur._

_Karena kita selalu mempertanyakannya._

Cinta akan selalu menemukan, terkadang dari hal-hal yang pernah menjadi bagian paling dekat. Melalui kehadiran-kehadiran yang tak pernah pergi. Dari pergi-pergi yang tak lupa kembali. Dari kembali-kembali yang tak pernah salah memilih. Dari pilihan-pilihan yang tetap dipertahankan. Dari kebetulan-kebetulan yang mengejutkan. Dan keteguhan-keteguhan hati yang tak mampu dipatahkan

* * *

**_Epilogue_ **

Siapa yang bisa memastikan bahwa setiap hal yang kita temui adalah untuk kepentingan kita sepenuhnya?

Pesan demi pesan adalah sebuah pengantar kekacauan. Mengarahkan kita pada banyak pertanyaan.

Sedang, mencari jawabannya sama sekali tidak pernah ada dalam rencana hidup.

Karena,

Tuhan Maha Bergurau dengan segala jawabannya.

Karena,

Tugas kita adalah mencari asal muasal pertanyaannya,

Bagaimana kita tidak kacau.

"Aku bingung, siapa yang menciptakan ini?" Sakura membawa tangan kanannya kepada dada kiri Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum penuh arti mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. "Sakura, Tuhan dengan segala rahasianya, tugas kita hanya mengimaninya saja."

"Kamu _gak_ penasaran?"

"Rasa penasaranku lunas, dibayar tunai oleh arti yang bisa kita dapat dari semua ini. Sudah waktunya pulang."

"Terus, kita harus pulang ke mana?"

"Kita hanya menolak tahu karena _gak_ ingin pulang."


	2. ---

"_Dah rapi aja lu Nar, pagi-pagi. Mau ke mana?_"

"_Katarak mata lu? Dah siang nih coy!_"

Gaara yang masih dengan berhias muka bantalnya, saat ia sedang menguap, ia melihat kepada arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"_Alah! Masih juga setengah sebelas, dipagiin sesekali gak papa juga kali. Lagian musim gugur gini dingin, cocok buat nyantai._"

Gaara dengan santai menyandarkan punggungnya ke senderan sofa apartement-nya sambil menguap sekali lagi.

Naruto yang sedang mengenakan jaket parka hitam untuk membaluti kaos hitamnya itu, berwajah _sewot_ ketika mendengar jawaban Gaara.

"_Heran gue! Jarang banget lurusnya idup elu._"

Ketika herdikan Naruto itu masuk seperti menusuk gendang telinganya, Gaara melotot ke arah temannya itu.

"_Ni juga lagi hari sabtu juragan! Males gue bangun pagi-pagi._"

"_Serah lu dah._"

Naruto dengan santai berlalu di depan Gaara untuk menuju lemari kecil di sebelah televisi. Setelah sampai di depan lemari itu, ia mengambil tas rucksack hitamnya yang terletak di atas lemari itu.

"_Gak heran gue lu telat terus kalo kuliah. Gak kawatir lu sama IP semester lu nanti?!_"

Naruto menyandingkan tas rucksack itu ke bahu kanannya, kemudian lanjut berjalan ke rak sepatu di belakang pintu apartement.

"_Gue tadi nanya lu duluan woii! Mau ke mana lu?_ _Malah nyeramahin gue._"

"_Mau ngopi ganteng dulu gue. Gabut ngeliatin muka ileran lu._"

Setelah mengambil sepatu high converse 70s di rak sepatu, Naruto duduk di kursi kecil sebelah rak sepatu itu untuk memasang sepatunya.

"_Dih, gaya-gayaan banget lu dah. Tungguin lah, mau ikutan gue._"

Ketika high converse 70s itu telah terpasang rapi di kedua kakinya, Naruto berdiri seraya memandang bosan kea rah Gaara.

"_Ahh, males nungguin lu, belum mandi, belum dandan. Lu kek tante-tante mo arisan._"

Gaara yang dikatakan seperti itu oleh Naruto, memasang ekspresi masam pada wajahnya. Sebelah alisnya berkedut-kedut.

"_Awas lu numpang tempat gue lagi nyeett!_"

Naruto berpura-pura tak mendengar dengan ancaman Gaara itu. Ia kemudian membuka pintu apartement dan dengan santai _nyelonong_ keluar sebelum menutup kembali pintu apartement itu.

Sedangkan Gaara berwajah makin masam ketika ditinggal begitu saja oleh Naruto.

**.**

Naruto berjalan meninggalkan gedung apartement-apartement tempat Gaara tinggal selama di Tokyo. Ia sebenarnya juga menyewa apartement di kota Tokyo ini yang berjarak cukup jauh dari apartement Gaara, hanya saja karena semalam ia cukup malas untuk langsung pulang ke apartement-nya sehabis melakukan riset untuk tugas kuliahnya, ia memilih menginap saja di tempat Gaara yang cukup dekat dari tempat ia melakukan riset.

Saat ini Naruto sedang berjalan di pinggir lalu lintas yang saat ini cukup sepi untuk ukuran kota Tokyo menuju halte bus yang berada di persimpangan yang tidak terlalu jauh dari gedung apartement Gaara.

Naruto tidak pernah lepas dari jaket parka hitam dan tas rucksacknya hadiah dari dirinya sendiri 2 tahun lalu. Suatu malam saat dirinya sedang berulang tahun di tengah laut tanpa sinyal, hasil perbincangan dengan dirinya sendiri di atas dek kapal pelni yang membawanya pulang dari pulau tetangga.

Hasil perbincangan itu berisi tentang sebuah persembahan yang layak untuk dirinya sendiri. Hingga kini, Naruto selalu mempersembahkan sesuatu untuk dirinya sendiri, entah itu sebuah perjalanan atau barang yang diinginkannya. Naruto bukan tipe orang yang senang berbelanja. Terlihat dari pakaiannya yang terlihat itu-itu saja.

Dan lagi, Naruto selalu membawa buku untuk dibaca ke manapun ia pergi. Hal-hal yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun, bahkan teman dekatnya sendiri, seperti Gaara. Bahkan dalam perjalanan singkatnya yang hanya ingin pergi ke kedai kopi ini, atau perjalanan-perjalanan yang sering Naruto lakukan dalam impulsivitasnya yang pernah membuat geram teman mesranya dulu, Sakura.

Sebuah alasan yang tak akan mampu dipahami orang lain karena ada suatu kebutuhan khusus bagi Naruto, terhadap semua hal itu. Sesuatu, yang mungkin tak akan pernah terlontar dari bibirnya meski dalam keadaan genting sekalipun. Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan madiang Ayahnya.

Setelah menunggu di halte cukup lama, gerimis mulai turun. Kemudian bus datang menepi di halte tempat Naruto menunggu, tak menunggu lama Naruto masuk ke dalam bus dan langsung menyamankan dirinya duduk di salah satu kursi bus. Ketika bus mulai berjalan, ia hanya memandang keluar jendela sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan, memperhatikan rintik-rintik gerimis yang memberikan kasih sayang kepada bumi.

Ia sedang menuju ke salah satu _coffee shop_ yang ada di Tokyo, hasil pencariannya di internet mengenai beberapa _coffee shop_ yang menarik di Tokyo. Naruto selalu mencari kedai kopi yang tidak terlalu ramai demi kenyamanan dirinya sendiri, meski cukup sulit untuk mencari _coffee shop_ yang tidak begitu ramai di Tokyo.

Kemudian, syarat lain dari Naruto untuk memilih kedai kopi adalah, interior yang menarik serta memiliki tempat duduk di depan bar. Karena bagi Naruto sendiri, kursi di depan bar mempunyai aura magis tersendiri untuk membuatnya berekreasi. Ketika duduk di sana, Naruto seperti dirasupi banyak energi baik untuk membantunya bernapas. Itulah salah satu alasan Naruto menyukai duduk di kursi depan bar.

Naruto juga senang berbincang-bincang dengan barista. Topik yang dibicarakan setiap barista di kedai kopi yang ia datangi selalu bermacam-macam. Meski dirinya dikenal cukup pendiam bagi beberapa temannya, tapi dalam hal adalah sebuah pengecualian. Bagi Naruto, perbincangan personal dua orang asing seringkali mempunyai kedalaman yang disembunyikan. Selain itu, Naruto juga punya ingatan yang menarik tentang bagaimana dirinya pertama kali bertemu dengan Sakura.

Bicara soal Sakura, sejak pertemuannya dengan Sakura di taman kota waktu itu, ia sudah tidak lagi bertemu dengannya ataupun menjalin komunikasi apapun.

"_Hahhh._"

Naruto mendesahkan napas letih ke jendela bus di depannya, membuat jendela itu berembun karenanya.

"_Aku rindu padanya._"

**.**

Sesampainya Naruto di coffee shop tujuan, ia langsung duduk di kursi depan bar. Ada 5 kursi di depannya, 1 kursi di tengah sedang diisi seseorang perempuan. Naruto memilih duduk di sebelah gadis yang sedang sibuk dengan buku di hadapannya itu.

"_Mas, _cappucchino_ panas satu ya._"

Setelah memesan, Naruto mengusap-usap tangannya yang kedinginan karena cuaca yang dingin. Ia memasang tudung jaketnya di kepala karena AC di _coffee shop_ cukup membuatnya kedinginan.

Sambil menunggu pesanan, Naruto sedikit melirik ke arah gadis di sebelah. Matanya sedikit mengintip dari ujung tudungnya, dan mendapati gadis itu seperti sedang sibuk menggambar sesuatu di bukunya. Ada keinginan yang menggelitik dalam dirinya untuk sedikit mencampuri urusan gadis itu.

"Cappuchino-_nya silakan mas._"

Naruto sedikit tersentak ketika suara barista di depannya itu memasuki pendengarannya, iapun menoleh ke arah barista itu.

"_Ahh, ya. Terimakasih._"

Setelah barista itu meletakkan pesanannya itu di meja bar depan Naruto, barista pun berlalu dari hadapannya. Naruto kembali melirik ke gadis itu, memperhatikannya untuk beberapa saat, kemudian menghedikkan bahunya merasa lebih baik tidak mengganggu gadis itu.

Naruto melepaskan tas punggungnya kemudian menaruhnya di atas meja. Tas itu ia buka kemudian merongohkan tangannya ke dalam untuk mengambil sebuah buku. Setelah ia mengambil buku dari dalam tasnya, iapun mulai membukanya kemudian mulai menyelami matanya ke dalam diksi-diksi yang membius.

* * *

Sakura memarkirkan mobilnya di salah satu _coffee shop_ di pinggir jalanan kota Tokyo. Kedai kopi kecil yang terlihat tidak terlalu ramai pengunjung. Sakura memang tidak begitu menyukai keramaian, oleh karena itu ia lebih senang jika mengunjungi kedai kopi yang seperti ini.

Setelah turun dari mobil, ia langsung memasang tudung jaket hoodie krimnya ke kepala untuk menghalau gerimis yang jatuh kepadanya. Kemudian ia buru-buru membawa langkahnya masuk ke dalam kedai kopi.

Semula Sakura ingin mengajak Ino untuk bersamanya. Karena, ia sedang butuh teman berbincang dengan topik yang tak tentu arah. Sebenarnya Sakura bisa saja mengajak temannya yang lain, namun untuk saat ini ia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu beberapa saat dengan orang yang begitu ia kenal.

Sesampainya Sakura di dalam kedai kopi, ia langsung saja tanpa piker panjang duduk di kursi depan bar. Ia suka duduk di kursi bagian sini, karena memiliki arti-arti yang begitu khusus dalam ingatannya.

Setelah duduk, ia melepas tas punggung kecilnya untuk mengambil buku gambar. Dan meletakkan keduanya di meja depannya. Tepat setelah itu seorang barista datang menghampirinya sembari menyodorkan buku nota kecil beserta pena di kedua tangannya.

"_Silakan mbak, mau pesan apa? Hari ini kita punya beans baru dateng, kalau suka _single origin_, kintamani _coffee_._"

Sakura tidak begitu mengenal apa-apa yang tadi disebutkan oleh barista, seperti jenis-jenis _beans_ ataupun _single origin_. Semua terdengar seperti judul buku bagi dirinya.

"Cappunchino_ panas aja mas, minta yang _strong_ ya_."

Barista di depan Sakura melempar senyum kepadanya tanda akan segara menyiapkan pesanannya. Ketika barista itu telah berlalu dari hadapannya, Sakura kemudian mengambil _earphone_ dari dalam tasnya dan ia gunakan untuk mendengarkan musik melalui _smartphone_-nya.

Sesudah menyetel musik di _smartphone_ yang sudah ia hubungkan dengan _earphone_, ia kemudian menyumpelkan kedua _earphone_ itu ke telinganya. Dan, kemudian kedua tangannya ia sibukkan menggambar sesuatu di bukunya.

Sebenarnya Sakura tidak terlalu begitu senang menggambar, ia lebih menyukai membaca buku. Namun, karena kebetulan tidak membawa buku bacaan dan hanya membawa buku tulis biasa, jadinya ia memilih menggambar saja di bukunya itu.

"_Silakan mbak, _cappuchino_-nya._"

Sakura sedikit mendengar suara barista itu, dibantu dengan barista itu yang menyodorkan _cappuchino_ ke meja di depan Sakura. Iapun melepas sebelah _earphone_-nya kemudian memandang kea rah barista itu.

"_Mas, boleh minta gula merah gak?_"

"_Yah, kebetulan lagi habis mbak, mungkin ntar sorean baru dateng lagi._"

Sakura tersenyum mengiyakan. Entah sejak kapan ia menjadi butuh gula merah di setiap _cappucino_-nya, seperti sesuatu yang ada di dalam tubuhnya kekurangan asupan yang manis.

* * *

"_Mas, boleh minta gula merah gak?_"

"_Yah, kebetulan lagi habis mbak, mungkin ntar sorean baru dateng lagi._"

Naruto yang sedang terhanyut dalam cerita yang ia baca, ditarik ke permukaan oleh suara itu. Suara yang lebih mendominasi isi kepalanya. Suara yang amat ia kenali. Sontak ia menoleh ke sebelahnya, dan melihat Sakura yang wajahnya dapat dilihat karena tudungnya sedikit tersingkap.

Meski tanpa menoleh pun, ia akan mampu untuk segera mengenali pemilik suara itu. Suara yang pernah begitu ia nikmati ketika menyapa pendengarannya. Saat ketika berceloteh dan sedang cerewet menasehati beberapa pola hidupnya yang tidak sehat. Kedua mata biru Naruto mengharu melihatnya, senyum yang lepas mempoles di bibirnya.

Awalnya Naruto berpikir ingin segera menyapanya namun ia urungkan, karena tiba-tiba otaknya mendapat sebuah ide yang mendukungnya untuk menjahili gadis itu. Iapun segera memeriksa tasnya untuk mencari pena dan buku tulis.

Setelah mendapat apa yang ia cari, ia segara menuliskan sesuatu dalam kertas. Selesai menulis, Naruto langsung menyobek kertas itu dan melipatnya. Kemudian kertas itu ia seret di atas meja menuju sakura.

Sakura yang saat sedang ingin mengambil _cup cappuccino_-nya, seketika melihat ada sebuah tangan yang menyeret kertas ke sebelah _cup_-nya. Matanya pun mengikuti gerakan tangan itu yang menarik kembali ke sisi pemiliknya setelah meninggalkan kertas itu di sebelah _cup_-nya.

Ketika mata Sakura melihat seorang pria yang duduk di sebelahnya itu, yang wajahnya tidak ia ketahui karena tertutup tudung jaketnya. Seketika matanya menangkap tas rucksack yang ada di meja sebelah pria itu, sebuah ingatan tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kepalanya, iapun beralih melihat ke bawah dan melihat sepatu orang itu yang semakin menguatkan gagasannya.

Sakura kemudian tersenyum ketika memastikan dengan benar-benar siapa yang ada di sebelahnya itu, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada kertas yang ada di meja depannya itu dan ia ambil serta ia buka lipatannya.

_Mbak, yang merah itu bukan gula,_

_Tapi pipi aku, ketika ngeliat kamu lagi manis-manisnya di sebelahku_

_Terus, mata kamu yang lucu itu,_

_Yang diam-diam pengen ditatap lama-lama._

_Yang merah itu pipi aku,_

_Pas ngeliat senyum kamu tadi, _

_Beruntung sekali mas barista itu._

_Sekarang, yang merah itu wajah kamu,_

_Yang lagi baca tulisan ini, sambil senyum-senyum sendiri,_

_Di sini, suara di dada aku lagi balapan sama detak jam di tangan kamu,_

_Degup yang menang, adalah yang paling merdu._

Benar saja, senyum Sakura mulai merekah tak tenang ketika membaca tulisan yang di lipatan kertas itu. Degup jatungnya mencoba untuk menyaingi degupan dada Naruto. Iapun segera mengambil pena dari dalam tasnya, kemudian menulis balasan untuk Naruto menggunakan kertas itu.

Naruto pun mengakat sedikit tudungnya, dan melihat Sakura yang sedang menulis di kertas yang ia sodorkan tadi sambil tersenyum. Melihat itu, senyuman Naruto pun merekah. Ketika ia lihat Sakura tampak telah selesai menulis, ia kembali menunduk pura-pura bodoh.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto yang seolah tak berdosa pura-pura tidak tahu. Iapun menyeret kertas itu tanpa melipatnya ke sisi Naruto.

Naruto ketika melihat kertas di sisi tangannya itu, langsung ia ambil dan ia baca.

_Kamu tahu yang merdu itu apa?_

_Degup jantung kita_

_Enggak ada apa-apanya_

_Sama merdunya doa yang diam-diam kita panjatkan_

_Waktu kita sama-sama rindu_

Setelah membaca itu, senyum Naruto makin merekah tak tahu malu. Ia tanpa menunggu lama, langsung menuliskan balasan dan setelah selesai langsung menyodorkannya ke Sakura lagi.

Sakura yang melihat Naruto kembali menyodorkan balasan untuknya, langsung ia baca tanpa berlama-lama.

_Cantik-cantik perindu juga ya, mbak ..._

_Sama di sini, yang ganteng-ganteng juga kerap merindu._

Sakura gemas bukan main setelah membaca itu, iapun menoleh yang ketika ia lihat masih pura-pura tidak tahu itu.

"_Narutoo!_"

Naruto tersentak, kemudian menoleh ke Sakura seraya membuka tudungnya. Dan iapun tersenyum melihat ekspresi wajah Sakura yang tampak gemas melihatnya.

"_Hai manis, baru ketemu udah bilang rindu-rindu aja._"

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya ketika Naruto berbicara seperti itu. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dan tiba-tiba langsung menerjang memeluk Naruto.

"_Bodo ah, emang masalah?!_"

Naruto tertawa renyah dalam dekapan Sakura. Oh, ia merasa begitu sempurna hari ini. Dan tiba-tiba merasa ingin berterimakasih kepada Gaara karena menumpangi dirinya semalam, serta bersyukur tidak ia ajak temannya itu ke sini tadi. Mungkin nanti akan Naruto belikan dia segalas _cappuccino_ saja.

Saat ini, Naruto hanya ingin menikmati dulu momen yang begitu ia nanti-nantikan ini. Ia membalas dekapan Sakura.

" _Menurutku masalah, rindunya gak bisa dikompromi dari kemarin-kemarin apa?_"


End file.
